


A Brand New Start

by EmilyEmily55



Category: American Horror Story, Glee
Genre: Blaine being adorable, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Murder House, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyEmily55/pseuds/EmilyEmily55
Summary: I’ve had this idea in my head for a while. It’s basically just taking Blaine Anderson from glee and moving him into the murder house from American Horror Story. If you’ve watched AHS but not glee, you will probably understand it, although you might want to google who Blaine is. If you’ve watched glee but not AHS, then you will probably still understand it but be quite confused. If you’ve watched both then this is definitely the story for you!I only have a very general idea of the future of this story, so if you want to suggest a relationship you might want to see in it then go ahead!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A Brand New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on here but I promise it won’t be crap. If you have any suggestions please comment them. I’m from England, but I’ve written this in an American style since both shows are American. So if there are any mistakes or things you don’t understand then please verbally abuse me in the comments.

Blaine took one look at the house and groaned. What the hell were his parents thinking? 

Ever since he was a kid and cooper moved away for college, it had just been him at home alone: his parents always being on business trips and such, and sometimes on his mother’s part just a spa retreat. It’s not like Blaine really minded, he liked being alone, his creativity had always swirled in his head and kept his optimism booming.

His parents had disguised the move as a way to be closer to his brother who lived in LA, but Blaine knew that cooper could care less and probably wouldn’t visit any more often than he had when they had lived in Ohio. 

Blaine moved aside as his mother directed some of the movers who were carrying the couch from the truck and into the creepy house. Blaine was determined not to let the outside appearance of the house affect his happiness, he knew that in a few days his parents would be gone again and Blaine would have free reign over where to put the furniture and other objects around the house. Decorating had always been something he had enjoyed purely because of the amount of creativity that it involved in it. He couldn’t wait to put his room together and make it look cool. He had a few weeks before his junior year of school started, which meant he had that time to spend purely in the house and not having to focus on school work.

With this thought in his head, Blaine bounced down the path up to the house and through the open front door. He was immediately greeted with a view of the main staircase and a hallway. Without any furniture, the house looked strangely large from the inside. Blaine had seen the house before; when he and his parents were being shown around it by a woman that looked strangely somber when she looked at him. But the house had been furnished then, with furniture that perfectly matched the house to make you want to buy it, but that furniture was just for show and his parents furniture was decidedly more modern.

Dodging another group of movers, Blaine made his way up the staircase and down the hall towards his new room. The room was spacious, with a simple grey carpet and white walls stained with age, two wooden beams across the ceiling in a shade that matched the door. It was already getting late in the day and Blaine decided to just get his furniture and bed into his room so that he could sleep and to save exploring the rest of the house for tomorrow. 

Once the movers had helped him with the heavy lifting (meaning he stood and awkwardly watched big sweaty men carry things into his room) and Blaine had placed things around the room in an acceptable formation, he flopped down onto the bed. Even though he had barely done anything other than sit in a car all day, he was exhausted and he felt his spine straightening Itself as he sighed In relief. He let his eyes fall shut. This is going to be great, Blaine thought, trying to convince himself, A brand new start.

———+———

When Blaine opened his eyes he was confused until he realised: he was in a new house, in his new room and he had fallen asleep with his clothes on and above the covers. 

“Ugh.” Blaine sighed pulling himself out of bed and yanking off his dirty clothes, heading to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth while dashing around the two rooms trying to get ready as quickly as possible. In his haste, he yanked back the shower curtain without noticing the drenched figure standing behind it. It was gone by the time he turned to actually put the shower on.

When he got out of the shower he pulled on a new set of clothes and slicked his hair back down with his gel. He knew his parents would be awake by now, taking business calls and such. So he quickly went down the hallway and hopped down the stairs immediately spotting his father in the library, while he was on the way to the kitchen. His father had his brow furrowed and his phone pressed against his ear, barely noticing Blaine as he passed. 

When he got to the kitchen he was startled to see a woman in a black maids outfit with shocking red hair. The woman was old and had one white cloudy eye. 

“Hello?” Blaine murmured cautiously. Watching as the woman turned around, she had the same look of silent morning when she looked into his shiny brown eyes that he had seen on the woman who had showed them around the house. The woman almost immediately schooled her features and smiled at Blaine.

“Hello, dear” she said, “Blaine isn’t it?” Blaine didn’t know who this woman was but the fact that she knew his name calmed him slightly.

“Yes, that’s right.” He said, not wanting to be rude. “And you are?” 

“The maid, dear. But you can call me Moira” she said, taking the hand Blaine offered in a shake. Blaine then offered Moira a friendly smile.

“I didn’t know my mother hired a maid.” Blaine said, still slightly confused.

“I sort of come with the house, I talked to your mother this morning and she agreed to hire me. She said something about me keeping an eye on you when her and your father leave in a few days?” The woman explained and Blaine couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly at the last part. He had known that his parents would leave eventually but he had hoped for them to stick around for a little while longer.

“If ‘keeping an eye on me’ is what you signed up for then you’ll probably be doing it until I leave for college in two years.” Blaine laughed out, “my parents are away a lot.” Moira nodded in understanding.  
“Fancy some breakfast?” Moira asked, not waiting for his answer before getting a Bowl out for him.  
“Yes please.” Blaine said quickly as he felt his stomach grumble.

He spent most of the morning like this. Just chatting with Moira about his parents and other random things. Blaine immediately liked Moira, probably because in the past hour Moira had talked with him than his mother had in the past two weeks. Blaine thought he wouldn’t be so lonely while Moira was there at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter was so short. They’ll be longer from now on, I hope you enjoy!

When Blaine looked down at the silver watch on his wrist, he was shocked, it was nearly half eleven which meant he had been sat in the kitchen talking with Moira for more than two hours. He knew there was a lot of work to do around the house but he preoccupied himself with the thought of talking to his parents and making them explain why they were leaving so soon. 

He quickly excused himself from the table, to go and find his mom who was more likely to have the time to talk to him (unlike his father who avoided talking to him at all costs). He didn’t mind not talking to his father but he did mind that his father had only started ignoring him, after Blaine came out as gay. 

He passed the library and saw that his father was still pacing the room with his phone against his ear. Blaine swiftly moved past the door so that his father wouldn’t spot him, and carried on down the hall and into the dining room. Sadly his mother wasn’t there, but he did see the grand piano that had been placed there instead of a table and chairs. The room still looked bare, but they had no use for a dining room anyway, Blaine always ate in the kitchen and his parents rarely had meals at home. He moved out of that room and into another main room on the first floor and his eyes were immediately drawn to his mother. She was on the phone but it sounded like she was just finishing a call.

“Mom you’re leaving?” Blaine said in a voice that was embarrassingly close to a whine. His mother just held one finger up, telling him to wait a second while she finished her call. Blaine’s shoulders slumped and he flopped down onto one of the couches, staring aimlessly at his hands on his lap. 

“I’m sorry darling,” his mother said as she put her phone down, “we just couldn’t get out of going.” She sat primly beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that Blaine knew would leave a lipstick stain. 

“How long will you be gone for?” He asked quietly, wiping the lipstick off of his face with the back of his hand.

“Well, your father will be gone for a while, but I’ll be back in two weeks.” She said, smoothing the back of Blaine’s hair to calm him down.

“So you’ll be back before school starts?” He asked, hopefully.

“Of course,” she whispered, scratching the nape of his neck,”I wouldn’t miss your first day at a new school.” Blaine smiled at his mother, but he knew what she had said wasn’t true. She had missed his first days at school plenty of times when he was a child. “What do you think of the maid?” His mother asked, changing the topic of conversation quickly.

“Oh Moira? She seems nice, i was just talking to her in the kitchen.” Blaine said, plastering a smile back onto his face. 

“Well she seems like an old kook to me but you’re father says that having her around might be good for you.” His mother replied, looking about as confused as Blaine did. “Anyway, we have to leave tomorrow morning, so we’ll spend the rest of the day unpacking everything.” She said and sent Blaine to his room so that he could finish making up his room.

He first moved his bed to where he wanted it and then put a nightstand at one side of it and a chest of drawers at the other. He moved the closet to the other side of the room and put his full-length mirror beside it. He then put his keyboard underneath one of the windows and his violin in it’s case on the sill of the other, also pushing his desk under that window. He then began the long process of carrying all the boxes with his name on them, from the living room upstairs to his room.

He carried the boxes two at a time as there were about ten of them and he wanted to make the least amount of trips possible. He carried the first and second lot of boxes to his room without incident and made his way back down the stairway. On his way up the stairs he started thinking about the people he had left back in Ohio. He was upset that he had had to leave but he was still excited about the new school and life he was going to have here. 

On the last step his leg was suddenly yanked back, causing him to fall and drop the boxes. He quickly turned, his heart beating hard in his chest, to see who or what had grabbed him. However, when he looked there was no one there. He sat on the top step for a moment trying to slow his heart rate but he was still freaked out. He quickly brushed it off as his imagination and begun picking up the boxes, thankful that they only had clothes inside so nothing would be broken.

Once he had got all the boxes into his room (without injury) he started unpacking everything into his room. First the boxes of clothes into the closet and drawers. Then he designated one of the drawers to put his sheet music and cd’s inside. He put the empty school folders and books inside his desk, a few pictures in frames on his chest of drawers and a lamp on his nightstand. The last few boxes held personal items such as: a small teddy bear, a few toys from his younger years, a superhero figurine, a Rubik’s cube that was a gift for his twelfth birthday from one of his best friends and a stack of comic books.

They were things that reminded him he was still a child, not an adult that was meant to be living on his own. When he had finished the unpacking he later down on his bed for a while and just stared at the ceiling. He was sad about moving and he missed his friends but he wouldn’t let it show. He had decided before he even got to the house that he was going to make the best of a bad situation. 

———+———

Dinner with his parents was awkward and he barely ate anything, his father kept asking him about school and Blaine thought that it was nice of him... until he found out why. 

“So Blaine, I was thinking it would be best if you don’t come out to the people at your new school.” Blaine was almost astonished that his father was talking so directly about his sexuality and he was practically gaping at his father, until he realised what the man had said.

“Why?” Blaine asked,already slightly angry, one of their main reasons for moving here was that it was a more accepting place. 

“Well, you have a fresh new start here. Don’t you want to make a good impression?” His father said looking at him sternly. It just served to make Blaine angrier.

“And a good impression means... straight?” Blaine muttered, squinting at his father in disbelief.

“I just thought you might want a chance to be normal.” His father said casually, as if there was nothing wrong with that statement. Blaine just excused himself from the table and got up walking back towards the stairway. He wasn’t hungry anymore and his eyes burned but he wouldn’t cry. 

He breathed as deeply as he could on the way to his room, trying to calm himself down. However when he got to his room his heart nearly stopped. He put his hand over his heart as if willing it to slow down while he looked at the girl.

“Who are you?” Blaine asked, slight anger in his voice from the shock. The girl didn’t answer, she had black hair and was wearing a blue dress. She had down syndrome and she immediately reminded Blaine of a girl he used to know. He decided to try something different. “Hello, what’s your name? I’m Blaine.” He said more calmly and smiled at the girl kindly.

“Adelaide.” She said, smiling back at him,”I’m from next door.” She seemed nice, and genuinely excited to have him as a neighbour.

“How did you get in here, Adelaide?” Blaine asked, calmly. 

“The basement.” She answered back quickly. Blaine immediately knew that Adelaide posed no threat but he filed the information away in his brain and made a mental note to check the basement later. “You have a cool room.” The girl said and continued to look around as she was before Blaine got there. “I like your bear.” She said picking up the teddy from his nightstand. 

“Thanks.” He said politely. Sitting down on his desk chair. He didn’t mind the girl looking around as long as she didn’t steal anything. 

“What’s in here?” She asked picking up his violin case.

“My violin.” Blaine answered.

“You like music, huh?” She said and gestured towards his keyboard.

“Yeah, i love it.” He said, Blaine generally preferred singing but he had learnt instruments at a young age and it was easy to sing along with the music he played.

“My brother likes music, but nothing with violin or piano. He likes Kurt Cobain.” She said and it made Blaine chuckle. It was obvious from her tone of voice that Adelaide didn’t like her brother’s music, and it made Blaine assume that her brother played the sort of emo music that was exactly what Blaine didn’t like.

“Yeah, I’m not a fan of Kurt Cobain either.” He smiled at her. “I like pop, like Katy Perry and Pink.” Adelaide immediately looked excited.

“I love Katy Perry!” She beamed at him and it made him smile. He got up from the chair and walked over to his music drawer and got out a Katy Perry album that he had two of due to someone giving him it as a gift.

He handed her the cd and told her she could keep it. Adelaide quickly gave him a hug and rushed out of the room, telling him that she was going to take it home and play it right away. It made Blaine smile and he realised how quickly he had forgotten about the horrible dinner with his father. 

His parents were leaving tomorrow morning though, so he went to say goodbye to his mother as he probably wouldn’t see her in the morning. After that he went straight to bed, thinking about all the things he could do tomorrow since his parents weren’t home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

When Blaine opened his eyes, it was dark and when he looked at his watch on the nightstand he saw that it was 5 am. He knew that his parents wouldn’t have gone yet and that he could say goodbye to them if he wanted. But he didn’t. He just laid back down and stayed in bed, not sleeping again until he heard his parents leave the house and drive away.

He drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours, hearing the whispers of his dreams while he slept. When he finally woke up again, he could have sworn it was because of a door slamming. Then he realised that it might have been Moira coming in, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up and started to get out of bed. He put some clothes on and decided that today would be the day that he properly got to explore the house.

He put some music on his phone and started at the third floor which only contained the studio. Once he had taken a look around he moved to the second floor where he checked the bedrooms and bathrooms. He then finally went down the back staircase and and looked around the ground floor. He quickly noticed that Moira wasn’t there and began jumping and dancing around the house just to make himself feel better. 

Just as he jumped again he could have sworn he felt something hit him, he fell to the ground and watched as his phone (playing the end of the song) skidded out in front of him. He moved quickly to grab it and check if it had broken as it fell, he quickly assessed that it hadn’t but as the last words of the song came out of the phone they echoed under the door in front of him causing noises like whispers inside the room behind it. 

Blaine quickly turned of the music and listened for a while, realising quickly that it wasn’t the echo of the music that was creating the whispers. He got off of the floor quickly and opened the door, it was dark inside and the only thing he could see was a set of stairs going down. He got his phone out again and started moving down the steps, using the phone screen as a torch. 

When he was down in the basement, the rustling sounds continued and he suddenly remembered what Adelaide had said the night before. She had said that she had gotten into the house through the basement. His mind was swimming with possibilities. Could it have been a wild animal of some kind? Was it someone other than Adelaide? He carried on through the basement, realising that it was huge and probably bigger than any of the other floors in the house. He came to a room that wasn’t empty like the rest. It was filled with shelves and metal tables that were cover in in jars, pots and utensils. It looked like something medical but Blaine couldn’t put his finger on it until he saw a skeleton, smaller even than a baby’s would be. The jars were too murky for him to see but he wasn’t too sure he wanted to see what was in them anyway. The room stank but he could hear that the rustling noise was closer than ever and he wanted to see what it was. 

He opened a cupboard and saw a raccoon jump out and scurry away. It had stopped the rustling noise but suddenly there was a louder noise, of footsteps pounding towards him. He turned just in time to see pale skin, white hair and horrible sharp teeth before he was knocked back heavily. He gasped as he hit the shelves behind him, knocking one of the columns onto himself and pushing him to the ground and trapping him at the waist. The room was filled with the foul smell of whatever was in the jars that had crashed to the ground. He grabbed the shelves that were on top of him, pulling and pushing to try and move them but something else was weighing them down. He looked up just in time to see a jar roll off of the other shelves and fall. 

His head shot back with the force of the jar hitting him and his vision was suddenly blurry, he felt sick and the sound of smashing jars were just dampened thuds. He let his head fall back and felt his own warm blood dripping down the side of his face. There was a thick fog in his head and he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything but his own breathing. His vision went black for a second and he swore that he heard voices:  
“It’s not his time yet”, “he’s so young” and then someone stroking his hair like his mother sometimes did.  
And then there was a more familiar voice and someone tugging on his shirt, “please get up Blaine.”

“Add,” he murmured, because he was sure that he couldn’t manage her full name, “get help.”

He just hoped that Adelaide understood him, his vision came back but it was so blurry that he couldn’t make anything out. His head was swimming and the light coming in through a tiny window in the top corner of the room was suddenly ten times too bright for him. He could have sworn that he saw someone with blond hair standing over him. But then strong hands were grabbing him and pulling him along the floor and suddenly a woman he didn’t know and Moira were helping him up the stairs and back into the rest of the house.

He didn’t know how long he had been trapped under the shelves but when he brought his hand to his face he realised that the blood that had run down was now dry. When they reached the kitchen Moira went to the sink and wet a rag to put on his head while the other woman sat him on a chair and tilted his head up so that she could look into his eyes. Something fuzzy in the back of his mind said she was looking for a concussion but Blaine already knew he had one. When the wet rag was pushed against his head he winced and pulled his body back slightly in the chair. He looked at the woman he didn’t know for a while. She was older and had very styled blonde hair, she took the rag out of Moira’s hand and started wiping the dry blood from his face. She put her hand on his jaw to tilt his face up and his vision blurred slightly as it forced him to look into the light.

“You seem very young, where are your parents?” She asked in a motherly tone. 

“Away... Business trips” it was about all he could manage at the moment and it got the point across.

The woman just looked at him a little longer and then said “I’m Constance from next, Adelaide’s mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get around to posting this chapter. My WiFi is awful 😂. I still haven’t completely decided where this story is going so please comment if you have any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

“Nice to meet you.” Blaine said, as politely as he could manage.

“I wish this meeting could be under better circumstances but at least Adelaide fetched me in time to help you.” She said back. Blaine’s head was hurt bad and he could hardly remember anything from after the fall but he did recall Adelaide’s voice and then a blonde pulling him out from under the shelves. He could have sworn the blonde was a boy though, and not an old woman at that.

“Was there someone else down there? A boy?” Blaine asked in confusion. When he looked at the rag on his face he was startled at the amount of blood but he had been hit by a glass jar after all. It reminded him of when one of his teammates back in Ohio had been hit in the head by a lacrosse ball, they had rushed him straight to first aid, screaming. Only to be told that it was a tiny wound and was only bleeding so much because head wounds bleed more than others. 

The women in front of him exchanged knowing looks but quickly informed him that there had been no one in the basement but them. 

“What about what hit me? Did you see it?” He asked recalling the monster he could have sworn was there. 

“There was nothing there, dearie.” Moira said, looking concerned. Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at his feet. Maybe it was just the raccoon that had startled him into the shelves and he was remembering things wrong? He could have sworn there were more people down there, voices.

“Do you think I should go to the hospital?” Blaine asked gesturing to his head.

“Nonsense. Moira knows how to patch you up, don’t you Moira?” Constance assured him. It was obvious that the two women knew each other, but when Blaine tried to question that, he felt another sharp stab of pain go through his head. It caused him to wince and he shut his eyes tight against the light of the room.

When he opened them again, he saw Moira looking at him worriedly. 

“Yes of course, there’s nothing a doctor could tell you that I can’t. You have a concussion, dearie, that’s all.” Moira said to him, but she never took her piercing eyes off of Constance. Blaine could tell that there was some tension between them but he didn’t have the energy to figure it out.

Blaine, instead, opted to take a shower to get the smell of whatever was in the jars in the basement off of him. When he had done that, he let Moira patch up his head and got out his laptop. He had promised Sam he would video call him, and he really missed the other boy.

When Sam picked up, Blaine was greeted with a big smile and kind eyes.

“Hey buddy! How are you doing out there in LA?” Sam asked immediately. Blaine just sighed.

“I really miss you guys.” He said, already getting slightly emotional because of how lonely he felt.

“Aww buddy, we miss you too. Hey. What happened to your head?” Sam asked looking at him worriedly. Blaine immediately launched into a rant about how old and creepy the house was, what he had found in the basement, what had happened to his head and finally the boy he had thought pulled him out from under the shelves.

“I don’t know man, people see crazy shit when they hit their heads.” Sam told him afterward. “Hey! Maybe it was a hallucination of me!” He added and Blaine considered that for a moment but the boy hadn’t really looked like Sam. Sure he was strong but he had a completely different build.

“Maybe, or maybe you’re just jealous that you’re not the only blonde in my life anymore.” Blaine said laughing.

“Hey! I’m not jealous of a guy who may or may not even be real.” Sam laughed back. Blaine didn’t know what to think but he knew what he had seen. There was someone else in the house. And the boy had saved him after all, how bad could he be?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay maybe Blaine was overreacting but there was definitely something going on inside the house. He would hear random voices whispering words he couldn’t quite make out, he would see unexplainable things that disappeared before he could even focus on them. More often than not he could swear he saw people in a room as he walked in but then he would blink and they were gone. 

To be honest, it really concerned Blaine. He knew he wasn’t going crazy (although he had been hit in the head a few days ago and was probably still concussed) but that wasn’t what concerned Blaine. Adelaide had obviously found it easy to get into the house and that meant other people could probably do it too. What if there were other people living in the house? The thought sent shivers up his spine but if he wanted to be safe in this house then he had to check everywhere. Including the basement. Which he had still not entered since the incident. Despite Moira saying she had gone in there to clean it up, Blaine just hoped that that meant she had thrown out all of the creepy stuff down there. 

He was very hesitant to go down to the basement straight away so he instead went to investigate the attic first. He got out a flashlight and began climbing the ladder into the attic. He couldn’t hear or see anything to begin with but his imagination was playing tricks with the dark room so he quickly turned on the flashlight and pointed it around the room. There were boxes, more boxes and suddenly something shiny and black. He was startled for a few seconds until he realised what it was, and then he burst out laughing. Covering his mouth with his hand, purely because he felt like he was disturbing the silence of the room. He immediately took down and threw out the latex suit, he didn’t want to get caught with it in his house. Not that there was anything wrong with that kind of thing but if his parents came home and assumed it was his, it would definitely lead to a lot of uncomfortable questions.

He looked through a few of the boxes, they weren’t his or his parent’s because no one other than him would come up here. So he was interested to see what was in them: books, more books, old clothes (ew), and finally CDs. Blaine smiled when he saw them and left the box open to find a new light source for the attic. He felt slightly stupid when he found the string for the light bulb above him, having not seen it earlier but pulled the light on anyway.

He grabbed the box and sat down on the wooden floorboards and started reading through the CDs. Nirvana, nirvana and more nirvana. Slip knot, jawbreaker and green day. Then a bunch of other bands that he had never heard of. Oh well. They definitely weren’t his style but he decided to take them downstairs anyway, just in case they weren’t terrible. He checked through a couple more boxes but he could really find anything interesting. He came down from the attic and headed straight to the basement, not giving himself any time to be scared.

When he was stood in the doorway looking down the dark stairs he faltered for a second before turning his torch on and going down the stairway. He didn’t hear anything like he did last time and this time it didn’t feel nearly as creepy. He walked through the rooms quickly, most of them being empty and some containing random rags and boxes, but none containing any evidence of anyone else living down there. So he could most likely rule that idea out. 

Just when he was about to head back to the stairs, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked but couldn’t see anything or anyone there. So he carried on through the rooms of the basement, this time he could have sworn he saw someone walking through the doorway to the next room. He sped up slightly to try and catch up to whoever it was however the only thing his eyes caught this time was a flash of blonde hair. Blaine sped up even more now to the point where he was actually running. But instead of catching up to the boy he came face to face with a monster, the same monster that had knocked him back before, and this time he retreated backwards. His back hit a wall and he immediately crouched, rolling himself into a ball with his arms over his head protecting himself. But nothing happened. There was a shuffle and then a hand on his arm that made him flinch.

“Hey” a voice said from above him. When he found the courage to look up his eyes met with dark, almost black, eyes and blonde hair. Blaine sat up straight and examined the boy, he looked about Blaine’s age, maybe older. He was wearing a baggy hoodie over a shirt and some jeans. All of the clothes were varying shades of grey and Blaine admired how the boy still looked okay, without really making an effort. 

“Who are you?” Blaine asked looking back at the boys face. The boy was crouching down next to him and the monster was no where in sight.

“I’m Tate” the boy said matter of factly, as if that was meant to mean something to him. It didn’t. “Adelaides brother.” Tate continued. Blaine had a lot of questions, what was it with this family and breaking and entering? But then Blaine realised that this was the blonde haired boy that had pulled him from under the shelves. And this boy probably didn’t want to hurt him. Suddenly a flash of lost time appeared to Blaine in a vision, his head was bleeding, Tate had just pulled him out from under the shelves, then Tate had sat with Blaine’s head in his lap until Moira and Constance got there. But if that was true, then why hadn’t Tate introduced himself sooner. If that was true then why had Moira and Constance lied to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! In the future of this story I’ll probably be taking some pretty big liberties with some of the characters, but it’s all stuff that I think will make the story cooler.  
> Leave any suggestions in the comments  
> XX


End file.
